Full of Grace
by Jing Mei Chen
Summary: Jing Mei finds something in the snow that changes her and Carter's life forever
1. Default Chapter

the winter here's cold, and bitter  
it's chilled us to the bone  
we haven't seen the sun for weeks  
to long too far from home  
I feel just like I'm sinking  
and I claw for solid ground  
I'm pulled down by the undertow  
I never thought I could feel so low  
oh darkness I feel like letting go  
  
Deb rubbed her hands together and blew.  
  
"You're late Dr Malucci" Kerry called  
  
Deb looked behind her and laughed  
  
"What are youlaughing at Jing Mei?Ever tried riding in the snow"   
Dave's face was red from the cold  
  
"There's a reason I own a car Dave" she smirked  
  
"Ohh haha.I'm doing my part to save the ozone layer" he tied the bike   
to the rusty rack.  
  
"Sure" she laughed,looking down at her feet  
  
"You coming?"  
  
Deb shook her head,"Be there in a second" she bent down and picked up   
the water heavy box,"In a sec"  
  
if all of the strength and all of the courage  
come and lift me from this place  
I know I could love you much better than this  
full of grace  
full of grace  
my love  
  
"Carter!"  
  
He sighed,"Yes Dave?"  
  
"Something's up with your girlfriend" Dave answered  
  
"My who?"  
  
"Girlfriend,Chen"  
  
Carter scratched his head,"Deb's not my.."  
  
"Sure man, whatever"  
  
"What's wrong with Deb?" he asked quietly  
  
"I dunno.She's not herself" Dave winked at Randi.  
  
She rolled her eyes and walked to the opposite side of the admit desk  
  
"YOu bring up Deb and that's all you have to tell me?" he raised an   
eyebrow  
  
"Yeah" Dave looked at him oddly,"That's it"  
  
"Thanks Dave" Carter mumbled,"Thanks alot"  
  
so it's better this way, I said  
having seen this place before  
where everything we said and did  
hurts us all the more  
its just that we stayed, too long  
in the same old sickly skin  
I'm pulled down by the undertow  
I never thought I could feel so low  
oh darkness I feel like letting go  
  
  
She opened the box slowly.It was so new that the hinge didn't even   
make a sound."Oh my god" Deb gasped.  
  
"Dr Chen,an old woman in chairs is asking for you" Haleh called  
  
"Thanks Haleh" Deb looked up  
  
"You alright?"  
  
She nodded,"Yeah.Do we have a lost and found here?"  
  
"Just give whatever it is to Randi." Haleh called back.  
  
"Thanks Haleh" Deb held the box in her hand and walked into the lounge  
  
"What'd you find?" Carter looked up from his chart  
  
"Hmm?" she jumped,"You startled me"  
  
John laughed."You said you found something"  
  
"Ohhh" Deb laughed,"Right.I found this " she held out the small   
box,"Right in front of the hospital" Deb held it out   
  
Carter took the box,his heart leaping out of his chest."You don't   
have to give it to Randi" he mumbled akwardly  
  
"huh?" Deb stuffed her coat in her locker,"What'd you say John?"  
  
"You don't have to give it to Randi" he repeated,"I know who it   
belongs to"  
  
Deb nodded,"Okay then.I trust you to give it to that mystery person"   
she smirked  
  
if all of the strength  
and all of the courage  
come and lift me from this place  
I know I could love you much better than this  
full of grace  
full of grace  
my love  
  
"Hey Deb" he called  
  
"Yeah John?" Deb sighed,"What's wrong?"  
  
"Thanks for finding it for me" Carter answered  
  
"Okkaayy" she looked at him curiously,"What's really wrong?"  
  
He shook his head,"Nothing.We're still on for dinner,right?"  
  
Deb nodded,"Yeah, wouldn't miss it for the world"  
  
"Good" Carter smiled  
  
She shrugged and walked away  
  
"Damn ring" he muttered,stuffing it in his coat pocket 


	2. Witness

Make me a witness  
take me out  
out of darkness  
out of doubt  
  
  
"he's been in there for an hour"  
  
Deb looked up,"Has anyone gone in after him?"  
  
Abby shook her head,"He's been in the bathroom for an hour"  
  
"Oohh" Deb giggled  
  
"Why don't you do it?" Haleh raised an eyebrow  
  
"Me?"  
  
The nurses nodded,"Dave refused and we can't find Dr.Greene"  
  
  
I won't weigh you down  
with good intention  
won't make fire out of clay  
or other inventions  
  
  
"JOHN" Deb called,pushing the door,"Everything okay?"  
  
"Deb?"  
  
"Yeah" Deb answered,"Everyone's worried about you"  
  
"Ooh" he opened the stall door and stood before Deb,"I'm okay"  
  
"You've been in here for an hour"  
  
Carter nodded,"I didn't know that"  
  
  
will we burn in heaven  
like we do down here  
will the change come   
while we're waiting  
  
  
  
"He's asking her to do SOMETHING" Dave raised an eyebrow and nodded   
suggestively  
  
"Eww Dave" Abby hit his arm,"That's gross"  
  
"how long have they been in there??Hmm?" he looked at the nurses  
  
"Shut up Malucci"   
  
  
  
everyone is waiting*  
  
  
  
"Deb"  
  
She shook her head,"We haven't even told anyone, and we pretend we   
barely know each other John,you're not doing this now"  
  
He took a deep breath and got down on one knee  
  
"Tell me your'e kidding"   
  
Carter pulled the box out of his pocket  
  
"That was yours?"  
  
Carter nodded ,"Dr.Jing Mei Chen..."  
  
"No" she shook her head  
  
"What if I did it in the hall,in front of all of them?" Carter stood   
up   
  
"John..."   
  
He took her hand and lead her out into the hall  
  
  
and when we're done  
soul searching  
as we carried the weight  
and died for the cause  
is misery  
made beautiful  
right before our eyes  
will mercy be revealed  
or blind us where we stand  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Man" Dave moved back  
  
"Dr Carter?" Haleh looked at them curiously  
  
John got down on his knee in front of Deb one more time,pulling the   
box out of his pocket.  
  
"Oh my god" Deb's hand covered her mouth,"Ohh god"  
  
"I told you" Dave elbowed Abby  
  
"Told me what?" she hissed back  
  
"That they were going out"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"Deb Chen, ....."  
  
She closed her eyes,holding her breath  
  
  
will we burn in heaven  
like we do down here  
will the change come while we're waiting  
everyone is waiting  
  
  
"Will you marry me?"  



	3. Angel

Make me a witness  
take me out  
out of darkness  
out of doubt  
  
  
"he's been in there for an hour"  
  
Deb looked up,"Has anyone gone in after him?"  
  
Abby shook her head,"He's been in the bathroom for an hour"  
  
"Oohh" Deb giggled  
  
"Why don't you do it?" Haleh raised an eyebrow  
  
"Me?"  
  
The nurses nodded,"Dave refused and we can't find Dr.Greene"  
  
  
I won't weigh you down  
with good intention  
won't make fire out of clay  
or other inventions  
  
  
"JOHN" Deb called,pushing the door,"Everything okay?"  
  
"Deb?"  
  
"Yeah" Deb answered,"Everyone's worried about you"  
  
"Ooh" he opened the stall door and stood before Deb,"I'm okay"  
  
"You've been in here for an hour"  
  
Carter nodded,"I didn't know that"  
  
  
will we burn in heaven  
like we do down here  
will the change come   
while we're waiting  
  
  
  
"He's asking her to do SOMETHING" Dave raised an eyebrow and nodded   
suggestively  
  
"Eww Dave" Abby hit his arm,"That's gross"  
  
"how long have they been in there??Hmm?" he looked at the nurses  
  
"Shut up Malucci"   
  
  
  
everyone is waiting*  
  
  
  
"Deb"  
  
She shook her head,"We haven't even told anyone, and we pretend we   
barely know each other John,you're not doing this now"  
  
He took a deep breath and got down on one knee  
  
"Tell me your'e kidding"   
  
Carter pulled the box out of his pocket  
  
"That was yours?"  
  
Carter nodded ,"Dr.Jing Mei Chen..."  
  
"No" she shook her head  
  
"What if I did it in the hall,in front of all of them?" Carter stood   
up   
  
"John..."   
  
He took her hand and lead her out into the hall  
  
  
and when we're done  
soul searching  
as we carried the weight  
and died for the cause  
is misery  
made beautiful  
right before our eyes  
will mercy be revealed  
or blind us where we stand  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Man" Dave moved back  
  
"Dr Carter?" Haleh looked at them curiously  
  
John got down on his knee in front of Deb one more time,pulling the   
box out of his pocket.  
  
"Oh my god" Deb's hand covered her mouth,"Ohh god"  
  
"I told you" Dave elbowed Abby  
  
"Told me what?" she hissed back  
  
"That they were going out"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"Deb Chen, ....."  
  
She closed her eyes,holding her breath  
  
  
will we burn in heaven  
like we do down here  
will the change come while we're waiting  
everyone is waiting  
  
  
"Will you marry me?"  



	4. Sweet Surrender

  
it doesn't mean much  
it doesn't mean anything at all  
the life I've left behind me  
is a cold room  
I've crossed the last line  
from where I can't return  
where every step I took in faith   
betrayed me  
and led me from my home  
  
Carter looked at her for the longest time,his mouth moving,but no   
words escaping  
  
"Yes John" a small smile crept on her lips  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
Deb nodded  
  
"I love you Deb Chen"  
  
Deb smiled,"I love you too"  
  
and sweet  
sweet surrender  
is all that I have to give  
  
"What's going on?" Lydia pushed Lily out of the way of the window  
  
"I can't tell" malik called,"They're..."  
  
"ewwwww" Haleh laughed  
  
"It's sweet" Chuny said  
  
"What?" haleh turned to her ,"What's sweet about embarrassing her   
like that?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Everyone laughed  
  
you take me in  
no questions asked  
you strip away the ugliness  
that surrounds me  
are you an angel  
am I already that gone  
I only hope  
that I won't disappoint you  
when I'm down here  
on my knees  
  
"Wanna tell them?" he asked,turning her back to the window  
  
"I think they know" Deb smiled  
  
"you'd think they didn't have anything better to do" Carter wrapped   
his arm around her middle  
  
"Is Randi with them?"  
  
Carter shook his head  
  
"Then we're safe for a few minutes" she turned and gave him a quick   
peck on the lips  
  
  
and sweet   
sweet  
sweet surrender  
is all that I have to give  
  
sweet  
sweet  
sweet surrender  
is all that I have to give  
  
"On my cue" Malik called out  
  
"Why your cue?" Haleh called back  
  
"Fine, on your cue"  
  
"No, I don't wanna do it"  
  
"They're coming" Randi called  
  
"CONGRATULATIONS!!" everybody cried out  
  
Deb looked at Carter,startled  
  
"Umm" she bit her bottom lip,a blush creeping on her cheeks  
  
  
and I don't understand  
by the touch of your hand  
I would be the one to fall  
  
Dave rolled his eyes and grabbed a chart."Congratulations you just   
inherited a ball and chain"  
  
"MALUCCI!" Kerry cried out  
  
"Oops.Getting back to work Chief" he answered  
  
Kerry grinned,coming up behind him."Can't you say something nice for   
once?"  
  
"Congratulations Man"  
  
Carter smirked  
  
I miss the little things  
oh I miss everything  
  
"I'm happy for you" Abby smiled at him,"That was some secret"  
  
He nodded,"Hard to keep"  
  
Deb bit her lip and watched the akward interaction  
  
"But it was worth it" Carter rested his arm across Deb's lower back  
  
"You guys look happy"  
  
Deb blushed,"Yeah"  
  
it doesn't mean much  
it doesn't mean anything at all  
the life I left behind me  
is a cold room  
  
"So our Carter's grown up" Dr Green laughed,"Congratulations"  
  
Deb shook her head,rummaging through the chart pile.  
  
"Are we still on for dinner?" he asked in her ear  
  
"wouldn't miss it for the world" Deb beamed  
  
  



End file.
